left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Difficulty
I'm assuming on expert it is supposed to read that infected inflict 10 from the front and 20 from the back? : Actually, it's 20 from the front, and 10 from the back. I'm updating the numbers now. QuantaStarfire 21:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Someone better decide what the actual numbers are because it's been going back and forth. --MadDawg2552 16:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Some things on expert difficulty Heyas, I was just reading through and noticed a few problems with the list of things for expert, *It is possible to find First-aid kits outside of Safe rooms and finales, but it is rare. In my opinion, this should instead read something like: *No medkits are spawned by the director, however certain maps have guaranteed medkit spawns (e.g boathouse map). Otherwise people might get confused with it. Secondly, *Hunter attacks deal 30 damage. Thats just wrong. Smoker attacks deal 30 damage per hit, hunters deal 15, however, hunters deal the damage out far more frequently. Thirdly, *On rare occasions, Hunters will spawn near Witches and continually claw them ... however it is a rare event on expert, and is even less likely to occur on easier difficulties). From what I understand this is caused by a bug in the AI and isn't intentional behaviour, however don't quote me on it. Thanks. Sign Your Talk --User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 08:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Tip for Single Player Expert If you want to beat Single Player on Expert a good method wood be play as Zoey so everyone will be armed with only Assault Rifles and Auto Shotguns because I'm Achievement Hunting right now and so far its working out pretty well because normally Zoey never even uses her gun and just goes "Tomb Raider" with pistols the whole time which makes her weaker than everyone if you're trying to beat the game on Expert. So just play as her so everyone's armed to the teeth. :) --RadicalEdward2 15:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Realism mode WE need to remove it form the difficulties bc it is a new mode taht can be played on all 4 dificulties 17:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) In Realism Mode, when you die and are revived in the next chapter, how much health do you have? I died once and came back with 100% health. Was this a glitch? I don't play Realism too much so I was just wondering... --LazyLord777 20:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC)\ The same happened to me, LazyLord777! I was playing Expert Realism Dead Center with a couple friends and I was the only one to survive The Mall. When the finale started, all three teammates had 100% health! We took it as a blessing. ^_^ This article says that in Realism only headshots are instant kills (or something like that, i dunno). I played Expert+Realism with my friends yesterday, and with magnum, no matter where I shot, it was instant kill (on common infected of course). So what is this? I needed 3 shots to stomach with sniper rifle, and 1 with magnum. I'll edit it. ŊυĐε 14:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ooooooh shit! Sorry, I'm too dumd ass to read whole sentence. It does say it will kill with one hit. SORRY! ŊυĐε 14:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Total Witch BS I've read, and it has been said that the Witch will kill you on any difficulty...Instantly? I know she'll kill if disturbed, but is it instant? I've done realism on easy to get the gist of it, but we startled the Witch many times and no one died, and didn't do them on normal or advanced, but what I've heard isn't promising...Can she kill in one hit on other difficulties besides easy and expert?CHARG3R 23:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you are talking about any difficulty with Realism enabled, yes. She will kill you instantly. Without Realism, obviously, she won't.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 00:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) My friends and I played realism on Normal all the times we played Realism, and both times someone died when the Witch attacked them. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :: ::On Realism, you'll get KILLED instantly, however, when not on realism, the Witch will instantly INCAPACITATE you, but will keep clawing at you until another survivor gets her off you by: ::*Shooting her (You should have a high power gun for this) ::*Melee (Not recommended for the Witch) Project Harbinger 07:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Realism "popular belief" When was it "popular belief" that a Survivor couldn't be incapped twice? I've never witnessed anyone with that bright idea. —Shidou 19:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Due to the lack of response, I suppose that it never was popular belief, so I've remove that point. —Shidou 04:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hints/Tips section? How about adding a hints/tips section in each level difficulty description? Steam is alright, I guess. 18:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) is there a page for the diffiulty modifier, and if not then can you please make one. i'd love to know exactly how it effects game score and what ways i can help to increase in game.